


A Neat Little Payback

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candra has revenge for all the troubles Remy's caused her</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Neat Little Payback

"Sugah?"

"Petite..."

Rogue hit Remy solidly across the jaw with a gloved fist, and he let himself tumble back, upsetting the nightstand, and knocking the lamp to the floor. On the bed, Candra smirked from behind her telekinetic shield.

"It's been a pleasure," the immortal woman said, before propelling herself from the domestic scene.

Remy, who had no clue how this had all happened was left to his irate teammate, and Candra had just a touch of satisfied vengeance for all the trouble the Cajun thief had caused her. It had been the best use of a 'love' potion ever.


End file.
